Learn To Live Again
by Navienna
Summary: ON HAITUS!
1. The Stage is Set

Learn to live again  
Chapter 1: The Stage is Set  
  
*Kamiya Dojo*  
  
'Come on Kenshin. You have to pull through this.' The dark haired shadowy figure stared at the slumped form in the corner of the room. 'Come on...I know you are stronger than this! You have to pull through, and if not for us, then for Her. She wouldn't want you to mourn over her. Not like this.' The dark figure took one last glance at the form in the room before turning, shutting the door and walking towards the end of the hallway into the sitting room  
"Hey Kitsune, how's he doing?" Sanoske looked up when he got no answer.  
"Well?"  
"I'm worried Sano. He hasn't moved in three days...This isn't like him. He is letting himself waste away. Kaoru wouldn't want this" she sighed. She kneeled down at the table in the middle of the room and poured herself a cup of tea. She looked around at her surroundings.  
"Where's Misao?"  
"I believe she is in the forest somewhere taking a walk." Thinking over this information she poured herself another cup of tea. About to take a drink she froze as feelings of despair and depression swept over her. The princess was in trouble. She knew it was her 'No...This can't be...Not now...I must leave...' "Hey Kitsune! You alright?" Sano stared at the unmoving woman. Megumi jumped up suddenly running out of the room. "I'll be back soon" she yelled. Sano just sweatdropped. "That was weird"  
*Forest near Dojo*  
  
"Misao, did you feel that!?" Megumi jogged up to the dark haired girl that was sitting on a low tree branch. "I have to go get her! She is in trouble! I can feel it."  
"I'll go with y..." Megumi interrupted Misao before she could finish.  
"NO! You must stay here and look after Kenshin for me." With that said Megumi uttered three words she hadn't said in a long time. 'Charon Planet Power' In a flash of black light stood Sailor Charon, Keeper of Dimensions while her sister Sailor Pluto was the Keeper of Time. Then opening a portal, Megumi turned to Misao. "I won't be long." 


	2. Friends are lost Friends are found

{Ok I have a QUICK Authors Note before you continue with chapter 2. This story has major spoilers for people who haven't seen or read the last part of the Kenshin series. Any way for those who know what happens Karou is so sadly dead. Not that I don't like her or anything she just doesn't fit into the story. A few more things 1. I sadly don't own Kenshin OR Sailor Moon 2. Usagi is Sailor Cosmos and Misao is Sailor Aurora (more about that later) and 3. Mamo-baka is dead (thank the lord). Now on with the story}  
  
Chapter 2: Friends are Lost. Friends are found.  
  
Gone. Her friends and family were gone and never coming back. They couldn't return to her. She floated there, a lost angel crying tears of pain and anguish. Her voice broke through the never ending silence.  
"Why!? Why did they have to leave? Why do I have to be alone? Damn you Fate! Why do you always take from me the things I most love!?" The angel looked around her at what was left of her beloved planet she couldn't save. "Why couldn't we have been happy for once? Why couldn't we have all shared the peace that we worked so long and hard for?"  
She looked around her at the once beautiful and flourishing galaxy and thought of her last moments with her beloved friends.  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'Why did you leave me?'  
"We're not really gone Odango."  
"Rei?" Irritated the senshi of Mars rolled her eyes.  
"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Of course it's me, so get up and stop crying Odango -atama!" Looking at the distressed bunny, her features softened. "Don't worry about us we will be fine! Besides, we actually get to go THROUGH the Great Gates instead of LOOKING at them from Limbo waiting to be reborn! Here." Rei handed Usagi her transformation pen and Spirit bow. "Since I won't need these I want you to have them."  
Usagi choked a sob. "Please don't leave me"  
Rei gave her a sad look and continued, "I also give you my inheritance, the throne of Mars, the power of fire, and the ability to read the future in them." She gave Usagi one last hug. "The others are coming soon. I'll miss you."  
Rei began to fade into a red light and it entered into the Silver crystal around Usagi's neck.  
"Don't worry. She will be with you in spirit."  
"Yeah Moon girl, so will we!"  
"Ami! Mina!"  
"Yes, it is us. Unfortunately we don't have much time. I give you these." Ami handed Usagi her transformation pen, Mercury computer with the visor, and the Aqua Harp. "I know you will use these well. I also give you my powers over ice, knowledge, language, and my inheritance the throne of Mercury." She stood back and willed her spirit into the Crystal.  
"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Usagi giggled wiping the last of her tears away.  
"How can I forget about you Mina? You were like my twin."  
"Of course! Just like you were my boy-watching partner!" They both giggled. "Anyway, on to the sappy stuff I am here to say. I give you my transformation pen, the Sword of Artemis, and my Love-me-chain. I also bestow upon you the powers of love and beauty, and the throne of Venus." She gave Usagi a bear-hug. "I'll miss you" She stood back and disappeared into the crystal in the form of an orange light.  
"Hey Usa! Don't forget about the rest of us!"  
  
"Makoto!"  
"Oh, I'm going to miss you!" Makoto engulfed Usagi into a hug.  
"Mako. Air. Becoming. Issue." Usagi gasped nearly being suffocated by the bone crushing hug.  
"Heh, heh. Sorry" Makoto stood back, a Goku grin on her face, scratching her head. "I better hurry. These are for you." She held out her transformation pen and Thunder Tiara. "I give you my power over lightning, and the strength and power of nature. I also give to you my birthright the throne of Jupiter." She smiled at Usagi. "One more thing, I wanted to know that I am grateful of your friendship and that I willingly died for you and would do so again if I had the chance. And remember wherever you go, make sure you stop and see the guys!"  
Usagi couldn't help but give a small smile at the comment as Makoto disappeared into a green light.  
"Hey, Koneko!" "Greetings Hime."  
Usagi turned around and latched onto the nearest body, which happened to be a peeved Haruka.  
"Haruka, Michi, please don't leave!" Haruka looked down at the distressed princess.  
"We have to and you know it. Please don't make this any harder for us." Usagi pulled away from Haruka's embrace. "I give you my transformation pen, and my Space Sword." Michiru stepped forward.  
"I also give you my transformation pen with my Deep Sea Mirror and my violin. Both Haruka and I give you our birthrights and powers of Wind, Sea, Strength, and Music.  
With one last hug from both senshi they disappeared into the crystal. Usagi stood there with the forming of new tears at the corners of her eyes. She wiped furiously at them.  
"Don't cry Usa-mama! Everything will be alright you'll see." Usagi swept the small senshi of death into her arms as Sailor Pluto stood to the side.  
"Hotaru, Puu, I don't want you to leave."  
"I know Hime-sama. I know." Hotaru stepped back from Usagi's embrace and wiped a tear from her eye. She handed Usa her transformation pen.  
"I give you my Silence Glaive." Hotaru handed Usagi a beautifully mastered blade that she materialized out of thin air. "I also give you my powers over Death, Healing, Visions, and the throne of Saturn, the planet of the shadows." Hotaru took a step backwards as Setsuna stepped forwards.  
"Princess, I give you my time staff which is my transformation device. I also give you my Garnet Orb and the Time key. Furthermore to you I relinquish my powers of time and order and my throne of Pluto." She pulled Usa into a hug an spoke in a low voice, "Forgive me Hime, for I did not see this."  
"I cannot blame you Puu. It isn't my nature to do so."  
"We will be in your dreams Usa-mama.  
"Good bye Hime." Both senshi faded into their respective colors and disappeared into the Silver crystal, forever in her heart.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Princess?" Usagi spun around startled by the new voice.  
"Wh...Who's there?" She stuttered frightened.  
"An old friend." The thick mist of space cleared revealing a tall dark haired figure.  
"Charon? Is that you? I thought you weren't reborn."  
"I was reborn into another timeline because of a mission I had. I was to make sure that events concerning a man named Himura, Kenshin But something went terribly wrong. Someone dear to him by the name of Kaoru was killed by mistake and now he has shut himself off from the rest of the world." She paused for a moment thinking. "Would you help him? Please?"  
"I think I have a way to help him." Megumi/Charon had to shield her eyes as Usagi began to glow brightly. Her body de-aged to one of a three year old girl. Her once white gold hair shortened and changed color to a dark pinkish red color. (Guess who?)  
"Chibi"  
"Come. Let us leave." Megumi took Usagi's/Chibi's hand, created a portal leading to the forest near the Kamiya Dojo, and lead Chibi through. 


	3. Enter the Princess

Author's Note Just to let every body know this MAY be a kenshin/usa pairing. I am not  
100% sure but I will most likely happen. One more thing I need to get straight: ages  
Megumi: nearly as old as time but not quite  
Chibi-Chibi: Older than time but for the sake of my brain and what is left of my math skills around 25ish in adult form and 3 in 'chibi' form  
Misao: 16  
Sano: 18  
Kenshin: 28-29(Again for the sake of my brain and what is left) &*ON WITH THE STORY*&  
  
Chapter 3: Enter the Princess  
  
"Out with it! Where is the Kitsune? And why the hell did she leave so suddenly?!"  
"I told you I don't know!! All she said was she had to leave. She didn't tell me why!" Misao was having a hard time defending herself against Sano and Yahiko who had her cornered. Apparently Megumi took no heed of the time difference between timelines when she made the dimensional jump through the portal. What should have been a fifteen minuet trip had turned into four hours.  
BAM! Sano hit the ground. (Imagine Inuyasha when Kagome says SIT) Megumi was behind him fuming (enter evil flames). She had hit him from behind.  
"Leave her alone Tori-atama!!" She was holding a three year old girl. "IF you must know" she put the girl down, "I had received a letter from a dear friend's mother. My friend had passed away and I was to look after the child. I nearly forgot about picking her up at the train station and THEN the train was not one but THREE HOURS LATE!!"  
Sano shrank back. He knew not to piss her off any further. How he knew this well...let's just say it's lucky he is alive.  
By this time Misao had come over and sat down in front of Chibi- chibi.  
"Hiya! I'm Misao." Chibi-chibi let out a giggle.  
'I missed you Misao!' Chibi gave Misao a hug (everybody together now! 1. 2. 3. Awwwww!). Taking one last look at the fuming Megumi (I think she enjoys beating poor Sano ^_^) Misao turned to Chibi sweat dropping.  
"Let's go inside shall we?"  
"Chibi chibi!" 'Yes let's!'  
  
*Inside*  
  
'Misao, who were those guys Megumi was yelling at?'  
"Who...Oh! Well for starters, The 'Tori-atama' as Megumi like to call him, his name is Sanoske Sagara. He used to be a thug for hire" Misao led chibi down a hall "And the boy with the wooden sword, his name is Yahiko. He used t..." Ignoring Misao's ambling chatter Chibi had stopped in front of a door that was shut.  
'Misao?' Misao stopped and looked at Chibi.  
"Yes princess?"  
'This door...where does it lead?'  
"That room belongs to Kenshin. Why do you ask?"  
'No reason' Chibi followed Misao to her room where she would be staying. Misao had continued her rambling as Chibi tuned her out with skills she had acquired while ignoring teachers at school many years ago.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Sano and Yahiko were staring at Chibi-chibi who was attacking a mountain of rice at full speed ahead. This was the first time that they saw the princess eat when she was really hungry. Megumi and Misao had to sweat drop. They acted the same way the first time they saw the princess eat in private and not in front of the court. They learned the hard way not to get in the way of the princess when she was really hungry. They both hung their heads in shame.  
'Some things never change.' Chibi had finished and was looking at them funny.  
"Chibi?" Megumi sighed.  
"Go play Chibi, and stay out of trouble."  
"Chibi chibi!" Chibi took off from the table and down the hall.  
  
*End of Chapter*  
  
(AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise next time it will be  
longer!) 


	4. Two Souls Meet

(AN: Just to let everybody know I won't be able to Update again untill some time next week seeing I have 3 MAJOR projects due for school. I'm really sorry. (Ducks as books and various other heavy items are thrown.) Please don't kill me! Any way I was thinking of starting a YuGiOh/Sailor moon cross when I have finished this story but I'm not sure. Tell me if you want. On to the story now!)  
  
Chapter 4: Two Souls Meet  
  
'Oh, darn it! where is that freaking door! I knew I should have payed attent...Oh here it is!' Chibi slid open the door slightly and peared inside. 'This guy really needs to redecorate. Seriously. Anyway here it goes!'  
  
"Chi?" No answer came. 'Should have figured' She entered the dark room leaving the door open slightly so there was a small ray of light entering the room. The figure in the corner made no move at her intrusion. "Chi?" Still no movement. He was sitting with one leg propped up and the other lying infront of him outstretched. His head was down with his hair in his face (sigh).  
  
Chibi mover closer to him curious wondering weather or not he knew she was there, or if he was asleep or awake. She hesitated in her wake, noticing the sword that was lying next to him. Gathering her courage once again, she mover closer. Stopping nearly directly infront of him, she inspected him taking note of his face and unusually red hair.  
  
'Well, he certianly is a looker. Hm...looks no more than 30ish, but I can't really tell in this light.' She placed her hand on his knee. "Chi?" He flinched and went tense. She looked up and saw a pair of haunted eyes.  
  
'Well, he's awake for one thing.' "Chi?" She smiled inwardly 'Time for 'Puppy eyes 101' .' Holding out her arms she unleashed the most deadly weapon a girl could use, performing the ' I'm so adorable that 'you can't ignore me no matter how depressed you are' look. He said nothing, but gave a small sigh.  
  
' Works every time!' Flashing him one of her million dollars smiles, she climbed into his lap and gave him a hug (aww how cute !). She let herself relax, eventually falling asleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Misao was looking for the chibified Princess and was having no luck what so ever.  
  
"Ugh! Where could she be?! I mean seriously! She couldn't have gotten that far away!" Misao spotted Sano sitting on the step of the dojo. "Hey Sano! Have you seen Chibi anywhere?"  
  
"Nope. Can't say I have."  
  
"Ugh! That 'kid' is going to be the death of me!" Frustrated, Misao whent inside giving up on the search for a while. It's not like the princess couldn't take care of herself anyway.  
  
Walking down the hall she stopped in midstride. It felt as if something was out of place. She looked around noticing a certian persons door was slightly open.  
  
'Hmm...why is Kenshin's door open?' She slid the door open a few more inches pearing inside. She gasped, amazed at what she saw. 'Oh my god!' She shut the door and ran outside. Spying Megumi, she ran up to her.  
  
"You have to come see this!" Pulling a confused Megumi to her feet she dragged her towards the dojo. "You will never believe this!"  
  
"What won't I believe?" Megumi was slightly peeved at the overly hyper girl.  
  
"Just come on allready!" Megumi was pulled by Misao through the dojo and down the hall stopping infront of kenshins door.  
  
"What are we doing here Misao?" Megumi was confused.  
  
"Just look at this!" Misao opened the door and showed Megumi an adorable sight. There was Chibi sitting on Kenshin's lap, sleeping, with her hand latched on to his shirt. Also Kenshin had his arm around her in a protective embrace (Aww, how sweet! Yes I know, I'm such a sap.)  
  
"Maybe there is hope for them yet." Megumi smiled, "Come on Misao, let's leave them alone."  
  
"Isn't it so sweet though? Maybe she can get through to him and get him to come out of the shell he put himself in." Both Megumi and Misao left, shutting the door behind them.  
  
(Should I stop here? Nah, I'm not that evil. At least most of the time!)  
  
Later that evening  
  
Yawn 'Where am I?' Chibi rubbed her eyes sleepily. 'Oh I remember now!' She looked around the room. 'I wonder what time it is.' She looked up to see that Kenshin was still asleep. She used this to her advantage and tried to climb off his lap only to find she couldn't move!  
' Wha...?' She looked down and her face went as red as her hair finding the reason why she couldn't move. Kenshin had his arm around her stomach in a gental but iron grip! ' Well, I'm not going anywhere for a while. Not that I mind.' She made herself comfortable again and drifted off to sleep again.  
  
End of chapter  
  
(Ok people I have to end it here! I hope you liked this chapter! please R&R!!) 


	5. Explanations

AN: Hello everybody!!! As you can probably tell I'm back and ready to write! Well...at least for now any way. Ok please don't kill me because of the delay because I was in School finishing up then I had to go to Alabama for the past two weeks and will be leaving again soon for Colorado for another two weeks but I will be writing on the way so expect a chapter in about two and a half weeks or so. So, because of this bumming news I will try and make sure this chapter is the best yet! But I have some good news too. I am planning on starting another Kenshin/Sailor moon and Yugioh/Sailor moon story soon! Before you start I want to let you know the story from here on may get a little deep but I am not sure how I want it to go exactly. I have a vague plot with a Very surprising ending I don't think ANYONE has ever used before. Now, without further adieu, sit back and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Explanations  
  
Megumi sat watching Usagi thinking about what has happened these past two weeks. They couldn't call the princess 'Chibi' anymore ever since her little "growth spurt" this morning.  
Megumi thought back upon the events early this morning. The princess was a sight when she woke up. Her scream woke the entire house. When she found her, she had grown to nine years old, was very pissed and confused. Apparently, some thing had gone wrong in her plans. She had also had unfortunately found out most of her powers were sealed because her younger body couldn't handle the stress of infinite power.  
Usa's Lunarian and Cosmic powers were overriding the spell, aging her body slowly to adjust to the power sealed inside of her. Everybody was shocked to say the least, but it had affected Kenshin the most. She couldn't blame him. He had finally begun to open up again, giving her smiles, listening to her babble all the time and telling her things he never told anyone about the time he had supposedly disappeared after the war. After a series of funny events he had even begun coming out of his room. Misao had found a kitten and the still 'chibified' Usagi was determined to get Kenshin to come see it. It was quite funny. She had barged inside his room, pulled Kenshin to his feet and out the door in a matter of seconds. After being run over, Sanoske and Yahiko nearly had a heart attack.  
After finally doing all this, he finds that she has aged six years over night. Having the person you cared about the most age from three to nine in a span of seven hours is very stressful on the mind. After getting over the fact that Chibi was no longer chibi...well...let's just say that Kenshin wanted answers and wanted them immediately.  
Flashback  
"Ugh...I feel horrible." Usagi got up from bed slightly dizzy. She looked around. Something wasn't right. Either the world shrank or she got bigger. She hesitantly looked into the mirror on the wall and screamed stumbling back on to the futon bed entangling herself in the sheets "MEGUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" The scream rang through out the Dojo waking its occupants. Megumi barged through the door to find her princess nine years old and completely tangled in her sheets.  
"What happened?" she asked the 'older' young girl as she helped her out of her predicament.  
"I don't know!" Usa said in hysterics, "One minute I'm sleeping and the next I'm waking up feeling horrible to find myself nine years old with blonde hair with red streaks!!!! What am I...?" She paused looking past Megumi's shoulder.  
"Usa?" Megumi turned to see what she was looking at to find Kenshin standing in the doorway with a look of confusion, almost betrayal on his face. Megumi's whispered words "Oh shit" were the only things she said.  
Usagi stood up. "Kenshin?" He said nothing, just stared at her as if this was a dream and all would be the way it was when he woke, but inside he knew this wasn't a dream and this phenomenon was really happening.  
Unable to bear anymore, Usagi looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry." she whispered, making a run for the door trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him like this. Kenshin grabbed her arm as she ran past and pulled her to him as she cried, holding her in a tight embrace.  
End of flashback  
Later that day  
Kenshin was terribly confused. Megumi was trying to explain to him about the silver millennium and them being from a different time.  
"Ugh. Listen, Kenshin you have to understand. Usa isn't from this time. It's hard to explain. She's from the past and the future." Kenshin just looked on with a blank look. "Ugh!" Megumi cried in frustration, "You're worse than that Tori-atama at explaining things! It goes in one ear and out the other!"  
"How about you just start at the beginning Megumi?" Misao had just entered the room to give Megumi some mental support. "Wouldn't that be easier?"  
"But that takes for ever!" Megumi practically wined to Misao. Misao just gave her a 'you're kidding me' look.  
"OK fine." She blew a raspberry at Misao who just rolled her eyes 'You have got to be kidding me. Maybe living in the time gates really does turn you insane.  
Megumi turned to Kenshin who was looking on lost even more so. "About two thousand years ago there grand kingdoms on all the planets but the moon was by far the most. The queen of the moon had formed strong relationships with the other planet's kingdoms minus the earth and formed a vast empire called the Silver Alliance..."  
  
Two and a Half hours later  
"After defeating Chaos there was nothing left of the planets she called home. She was left there all alone. Do you understand now Kenshin? I decided to bring her here because there was nothing left for her there. She turned into a three year old when we made the time jump. I didn't expect her to change again. Can you forgive us?"  
Kenshin Looked towards the sleeping princess. She had worn herself out by crying and was lying on his bed. He knew why. She felt he couldn't trust her anymore. He had seen it in her eyes when she tried to run out of the room. Kenshin looked up to Megumi, "I don't suppose I have a choice miss Megumi. I don't wish to see her sad any more." He paused, "But, if the rest of the senshi were sent to the future why are you and Misao here?" They both paused stupid on how to answer with out blowing everything.  
Misao came up with an answer first. "We were sent here because this was a major problem era and we had to make sure things went right. Don't ask why or how, we just were." 'I am soooo good' She thought to herself.  
"One more thing," Kenshin said, "how are you going to explain this to Sano?" Megumi and Misao face vaulted.  
"Umm" Both put their hands behind their heads and laughed nervously, "We hadn't thought of that." Said Misao 


	6. Serious talk

**AN: Okay people. Number one, Thanx for reviewing! I WILL be continuing, but I need a little help w/ ideas as I am running low at the moment. Now, I am going to be moving soon so there might be an even longer wait in between chapters cause I'm going to lose my computer soon. I would also like to say that I'm thankful for all of you putting up with long waits and reviewing. I'll try to get them out faster but I'm not promising anything. On with the story!**

Megumi was getting very frustrated with Sano. She had been unwillingly left alone to explain this whole situation to him. And either he was pissing her off on purpose or he was just plain stupid.

"I think I have it now," said Sano, "Ok, Usa is from a different time in an alternate reality. And she is here because some big bad evil guy showed up and destroyed the world she is from. So, you brought her here?"

"Yes FINALLY the rooster gets it!"

"Ok, one question. Why did she turn so small? Why couldn't have she stayed her original age."

"That is something I can't explain." Said Megumi wondering herself as she watched Usa practice with Yahiko. He was teaching her what Kaoru had taught him. Not that she needed it of course, but she loved learning new things despite what most people thought.

Kenshin was sitting on the steps watching Yahiko teach Usa sword moves. She was learning very fast. He thought about what Megumi had said about her past. Megumi had told him the basic story about how the moon kingdom was attacked, when she first came to earth, and when her world in the future was destroyed. He was amazed at how innocent she was after encountering so much death and pain.

Sensing that he was thinking about her, Usagi swung around and gave him a big smile. She walked up and sat next to him.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" she said, looking at him.

"A lot of things." He said.

"Ok. Well, Yahiko wanted to practice by himself for a little bit." She said.

"Alright" was all she got from him. He had been acting a little weird ever since the whole aging thing. It was as if all he was doing was either thinking too hard or just spacing out all the time.

Usa groaned. This was pissing her off. "Listen Kenshin, I'm really sorry about this whole thing. But it's not like I could have prevented it. One, because I doubt any one would have believed me and two, the only freaking word I could say was 'Chibi' so _that_ really didn't help at all. Also I had to de-age, if you can call it that, to make the jump or I probably would have died."

All of this was true. She didn't have enough energy to make it so she changed her body to accommodate the situation. She didn't tell Megumi because she knew Megumi would freak out. She just used this set back to her advantage to help Kenshin out. What she _didn't_ know was that she couldn't change back willingly or she would have as soon as she got there.

Kenshin smiled and pulled her into a hug. (Awe how cute) "It's alright Usa. I've just been thinking about a lot of things."

Usagi looked up. "What things?"

"Well, for one thing what the place where you lived was like."

Usa's face lit up, thinking of happy memories with her friends before all the fighting had begun. She began explaining about how she met all her friends. She told Kenshin about Motoki and his sister, the Crown arcade, the shrine. She rambled on and on about Modern day Tokyo and the Senshi. She spoke of and about battles she had with her friends using her childish charm to even act some fights out. She brought out the humor in the battles telling Kenshin about some of the weirdest youma they had ever seen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A month had passed after Usa had grown. She and Kenshin had grown quite close to each other. One was never too far from the other. Megumi was quite amused by the whole situation. Neither would admit it but they were always worried about each other.

Once Kenshin had gone so far as to flip out when Usa went to town with out him. Megumi and Sano had to tie him down before they could tell him that she had gone with Misao so she was perfectly fine. They (as in Megumi and Misao) had begun to wonder if the certain Rurouni had grown a little _too_ attached to the little Bunny.

**AN: Yay! Finally I have another chapter done! It is quite short but I will be revamping this entire story soon. Nothing much will change it will just be longer chapters. Once again, thx for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everybody I really don't have very much to say here but this chapter might seem short because I tried to hurry a little bit and get this out to all those who were waiting even though I rewrote this chapter like four times. I also warn you I suck at battle stuff so bear with me; I will try to make it work. Anyway, so, here is the next chapter to Learn to Live Again and I hope you find it to be enjoyable. P.s. Usagi is still like nine.**

"Hey Mi-chan," Usagi's voice drifted through the yard, "can I go play outside?" Usagi bounded up to Misao, "Please? I won't go far, and besides I can take care of myself you know! Also Luna is here now so she can watch me!" She held out the disgruntled cat.

Luna's reappearance was a mystery in its self. Usagi had found her on one of her 'walks' with Kenshin. The poor cat was found in terrible shape. Her fur was matted and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

She had ether miraculously escaped the destruction of the Galaxy Cauldron or was reborn somehow, and if so, she had been reborn for a reason. Usagi had wanted to find out why and today was the perfect chance. Sanosuke had dragged Kenshin out somewhere and Yahiko was working at the Akebeko. The only ones that were here were Misao and herself (Megumi works too ya know).

"Fine. But be careful! I don't need Megumi on my ass because you disappeared ok?" Usagi nodded and ran out to 'play' in the forest right outside the dojo. Once out of sight she placed Luna on the ground.

"Follow me," said Usagi, all cheerfulness gone from her voice. They came to a secluded area and Usagi stopped and faced Luna. "How? You best start explaining right now."

"Galaxia-sama sent me. (AN if you don't know Galaxia was healed by Usa in the battle with Chaos) She said after the fight with Chaos she felt something jump dimensions when she left to take care of the Star seeds. She knew you jumped Dimensions to come here but she was unable to inform you. There is something wrong in this dimension. She fears it is a semi-massive piece that broke off of Chaos and she felt that I technically didn't die she would send me to tell you." She eyed Usagi, "But as I can see you are in no shape to fight right now." Usagi glared at the cat.

"Well that isn't exactly all my fault! My powers have been on the fritz!" Usagi was fuming now. A scream pierced the sky. "What was that?" Usagi froze. She felt the presence of something she never wanted to see again. "LUNA! IT'S A YOUMA!" She scooped the cat in her arms and ran towards the noise. She ran into the crowded streets. People were running every which way.

She pushed her way through the crowd finally breaking through. She froze at the sight of an octopus-like youma. One of its vomit-green tentacles had Tae in its grasp.

Her eyes widened in shock. Her body froze at the sight. What was she going to do? The monster had a whip-like tentacle around Tae's neck and was trying to choke her. She heard Sano's voice above the crowd.

"JOU-CHAN, MOVE!" (AN: Jou-chan li'l Missy. It's what Sano always called Kaoru.)

Coming to her senses and using her oh so handy ninja-like senshi skills she jumped out of the way, narrowly missing being hit by a whip-like extremity coming at her like a missile.

Sano and Kenshin didn't know what to make of the creature but knew they had to stop it somehow. They dodged the creature's flailing tentacles and were trying to buy some time distracting it from its 'prey' (Tae) that was now unconscious in its grasp due to lack of oxygen.

A stray tentacle caught Sano by surprise and rammed into his stomach throwing him back into a vegetable stand near Usagi. She ran to him and helped him stand.

"Are you okay Sano?" She looked to the monster then to Kenshin who was still trying to distract the monster.

"What the hell_ is _that thing?" Sano gasped trying to catch his breath.

"_That _Sano is a class C Youma." She caught sight of Misao and Megumi struggling through the crowd "I'll be right back with help."

"MEG-CHAN! MI-CHAN! One of you has to Henshin! I can't right now!"

Megumi gave Misao a pointed look. Misao pouted in defeat and ran to where Kenshin was _trying _to fight the monster.

"HEY UGLY!" The monster swerved around to face Misao and roared. Tae had been long forgotten by now.

"Misao-dono! What are you doing?" yelled Kenshin his eyes wide. Misao ignored him and thrust her hand in the air.

"AURORA STAR POWER!" She pulled a strange rod out of seemingly thin air. The wind picked up and dust swirled around her feet before a wall of light surrounded her body. As the light faded it revealed Misao in a fuku much like that of Sailor Saturn.

She had a mini skirt, the color of blood with a collar of the same color. The bow that rested on her chest was a rusty-gold color. A gold crystal was nestled in the center of the bow.

"Hey Megumi…I think I got this one." Misao glared at the Youma. She turned her attention to Kenshin who had gone swirly eyed (oro?) (AN: I think he was blinded). "You should get back Kenshin. I got this one." 'This will get a little messy.' Thought Misao as she smirked.

"Kenshin!" Usagi ran and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the other direction "Come on! Misao can take care of this. It's her job to do so. We need to get to a safer place." She pulled him to where Megumi was 'assessing' the damage done to Sanosuke.

After seeing that the others were in a safe spot away from harm, Misao turned her full attention to the monster in front of her.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me, Ugly" She smirked. The Youma gave a shriek and attacked Misao with its tentacles all of which Misao dodged. She used a few well-placed Kunai and sent the Youma into a rage. She heard Usagi call out to her from where she and Kenshin were watching.

"Hurry up and finish it off already!"

Misao pouted blowing a raspberry at Usagi. "FINE!" she yelled. She grumbled under her breath, "Ruin my fun why don't you?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Misao winced then turned to the youma "Guess I have to cut this short then…" Energy began to gather in her fist forming a Kunai dart formed completely out of yellow light. She sprang forward, jumping over the youma. She fired the kunai at the youma as she flipped over it, landing a perfect shot at what was supposedly its head destroying it completely.

"…Dusted…" Misao smirked.

Megumi spoke up, "We should make our way to the Dojo. I fear we have some more explaining to do."

**AN: DONE! This chapter really frustrated me a lot. I spent forever on this and I'm still not satisfied. I expect to update it but I will do that later. You guys must certainly be on edge right now and I don't want to die at such a young age. I hoped you liked it anyway and I am SOOOO sorry about the wait. I was really busy moving and had no time to write (cries). On to good news now, I'm almost done with my next chapters for Raining Tears AND Meiji Princess. Also I might have two new stories up soon so keep an eye out.**


End file.
